It is often desirable to mark a number of stackable, planar substrates in an automated fashion. For example, commercial entities often employ collapsible corrugated cardboard cartons to package and ship products. In such case it can be desirable to mark an external surface of the cartons with logos, shipping labels, barcodes, or other information prior to assembly and loading of the cartons.
While prior art substrate transport and marking methodologies have been found operable, there is a continued need for approaches that provide improved performance and throughput while reducing the need for user interaction. It is to such improvements that the present invention is directed.